Silent help
by xxxxOTaKu4LiFexxxx
Summary: Our zombie ass-kicking teens were finally getting used to this survival shit, with all the zombies and all. But new monsters begin to appear, monsters that apparently have a name. That name being 'Elder Bairn'. Not only are those appearing, some strange girl wielding a katana shows up and out-shines everyone, well...almost everyone. Will they learn to trust each...


**Chapter 1:Meeting her**

* * *

><p><strong> Summary: Our zombie ass-kicking teens were finally getting used to this survival shit, with all the zombies and all. But new monsters begin to appear, monsters <strong>**that apparently have a name. That name being 'Elder Bairn'. Not only are those appearing, some strange girl wielding a katana shows up and out-shines everyone, well...almost everyone. Will they learn**

**to trust each other and work together**

**? Or will something else happen that'll kill everyone? ((Gp!SayaxHarem of course))**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:So like...<strong>

**H.O.T.D cast: *stare*...**

**Me:I have.. Like a... New **

**Cast:Addiction..**

**Me:Yea, exactly.**

**Saya Takagi:Who is it this time?**

**Me:Saya.**

**Saya Takagi:Me?**

**Me:No, not you. Saya 'Kisaragi'**

**Saya Takagi:Okaaayyy? So what happened to Kuroko's story?**

**Me:I'm waiting for the manga to update to get more/new ideas.**

**Shizuka:What about Miku's story? With that manga thing?**

**Me:Oh! I was giving my mind a little break for that story.**

**Takashi:I guess that makes sense.**

**Me:Besides, I feel this anime should get more views y'know? Saya is badass and I love it~~~**

**Takagi:Thank-**

**Me:Not you, lol. Kisaragi. **

**Takagi:Fuck. You.**

**Me:Shh, calm down~ Saeko-chan, I feel you will connect more with this one.**

**Saeko:Eh?**

**Kohta:S-So uhmm.. W-Where is our new member? She's not going to kill us right...?**

**Me:Calm down Kohta-chan, Saya can't-**

**Saya Kisaragi: I can't kill humans *appears silently***

**Shizuka:How come? **

**Saya Kisaragi:I-**

**Me:You'll find out later~~ For now let's start the story~~ I own nothing of course, besides my trusty laptop. **

**Saeko:What exactly will connect us?**

**Me:You'll see, by the way. Shizu-sensei~ Saya will be hard to have sexual intercourse with, she's so cold hearted and stuff~~**

**Shizuka:I'll work hard~ *giggle***

**Me:Hahaha, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Haaahhh..."A low sigh was heard, coming out of a leader we all know to well. Takashi Komuro.<p>

"What's wrong Komuro-kun?"The purple haired girl asked curiously, leaning against the wall. That girl being Saeko Busujima.

Currently Takashi and his group of friends/teacher were taking a break from all the killing. Being inside an abandoned school they had found.

"Being in a school brings back memories..."Takashi tells her. "Memories of before, before all this shit ever happened..." He sighed once again.

"Calm down on the sighing Takashi."The brunette of the group, Rei Miyamoto giggles as she pets the head of Alice Maresato, the youngest of the group.

"Yea yea."Takashi smiled a bit. "Should we get a move on?"Kohta Hirano, the gunner suggested while keeping an eye out, using the scope of his gun. He noticed something standing on a house's roof close by, but that thing disappeared in mere seconds. Leaving him confused about of he'd seen something of not. Hallucination maybe.

"Right, remember. Don't get into unnecessary fights unless needed. And try not to get distracted by anything that's not worth getting distracted over."Takashi reminds.

"Still using my words I see."Saya Takagi states in a smug tone as she smirked at the boy.

"I use smart statements."Takashi nodded.

"That's a compliment, holy shit.."Saya looks in awe. "I'll take that compliment and rub it in your face later when you try to be sour towards my other smart statement."She tells him with a laugh.

"Whatever you say."Takashi chuckled to himself as he opened the classroom door, ready to walk out.. Only to be stopped as a sharp object pierces through his gut.

Gasps were heard from behind, no one expected that. It was so quiet there, they were caught off guard.

Takashi was in shock, he looked at the thing that was stabbing him. It was... A levitating Jizō statue? Stabbing right through him with, long sharp arms.

_'W-What is.. H-happening..._'Takashi thought to himself as his eyes were beginning to grow blank in his view. The Jizō statue began to open up a large mouth, ready to engulf Takashi's body but was cut off when Saeko quickly pulled Takashi away from that and moved back.

"What is a Jizō statue doing here!? And why does it look like that!?"Rei was utterly confused as she held Alice and Zeke close. Not wanting them to her hurt.

"I have no clue..."Saeko says, clearly nervous of what the statue could do. They all back up to the windows. "I don't think we should risk our lives to try and figure out if we can kill it..."Saeko states as she looks to the open door at the other end of the classroom. "We need to get out of here..."

"I-I agree!"Shizuka Marikawa cries out.

"Run to that door on three, Hirano-kun. Can you carry Komuro-kun?"Saeko did her best to hand Takashi's unconscious body over to Kohta. Kohta nods as he slung his gun over his shoulder and held Takashi up with all his strength.

"What if it goes after us..."Rei says silently to the group as their eyes stay on the Jizō.

"I'll distract it for a bit.. Run quickly so I can follow.."Saeko tells them as she sheathed her katana and pulled a pistol out. She didn't wanna risk attacking the statue with her katana. If it was truly a statue, it could possibly break her loving weapon. "Ready..."she noticed it creeping in slowly, "set..."it's body was half way in. "Go!"Saeko yells as she shot at the thing, putting it's attention fully on her. Everyone else bolted for the other door, when Saeko saw Saya was through she quickly followed after them. Having a little stalker of course.

The group was running down the hall with the Jizō statue chasing after them quickly using the arms that stabbed Takashi to move faster, breaking almost everything in it's way.

"Go, go, go!"Saeko yelled as they make it to the stair cases. The Jizō was getting closer, making things worrysome. Saeko knew what she had to do as she watched her comrades go down the staircases. The samurai shot the pistol at the thing once again, enraging it some more as she went the opposite way and was headed towards the school roof.

Unlike the calm collected warrior we saw before, she was sort of panicking. She'd never seen something like this, only the zombies.

Saeko was finally there on the roof top, seeing there was no where to run now. She had to fight the statue... But how difficult would it be for her.. Saeko put the pistol away and unsheathed her sword ready to battle as the statue finally made it's appearance at the only door.

_'Will this.. Be my end?..._'she thought to herself, knowing the Jizō was powerful. Feeling it's power already.

The purple haired samurai charges in, only to be pushed away by the statue. It's push was do powerful for her, she could feel her body aching already from where it had hit her. Saeko flew back to where she was before, groaning silently.

She wanted to get up and attack again but was being hesitant as it got closer and closer to her. Teasing her on when it was going to attack because if how slow it was moving.

Saeko shut her eyes tightly when it was just a few feet away from her, waiting for the impact of it's sharp raptorial like ligaments to stab right through her. A spark of hope lighted in her heart when she heard gunshots from the door side.

Saeko opened her eyes to see Saya Takagi there, a nervous look on her face as she held a pistol tightly while aiming at the Jizō.

The shots had put the statues attention on Saya now as it moved back from Saeko.

That gave Saeko a chance to get up from where she was kneeling and tighten the grip on her sword as she stared at the thing. Trying to see if it has any weak spots on it.

"Time to try and get away now Busujima!"Saya yells out to the samurai. "W-We need to go now! Before it- eeeeekkk!?"Saya was cut off when the Jizō came at her with amazing speed.

Saeko's eyes widen, "Takagi!"She calls out, pained to see what would happen next. If only she was fast enough to stop it.

Saeko flinched when she heard impact and saw blood splatter. She roughly bit her lower lip while watching that, her grip was tight as she trembled much. Hurting because of the death of her friend.

She was wrong though, Saya was not dead. The Jizō's screech was heard. Saeko observed it quickly, to see a katana was stabbing through the neck part of it.

The katana was quick to slice the Jizō in half, causing more blood to fly everywhere. Especially on the one wielding the blade.

Saeko's heart was throbbing as she stared at the bloody girl standing there. She was tall, beautiful, and had a cold expression on her face as her eyes glew red. Making her seem even more beautiful because of the night sky. Behind her was Takagi, she had passed out from shock.

"Y-You... Who are you...?"Saeko stared in surprise as she held her chest, confused to what she was feeling as the girl sheathed her blade after flicking it a bit to get blood off of the blade, she then picks Saya up quietly.

"No time..."The mysterious girl's voice was emotionless, cold, yet strong as she hurries to Saeko's side and grabbed her hand firmly while carrying Saya like a bag of rice.

Saeko was taken a back by the hand grabbing as the other girl motioned for Saeko to look back.

The samurai did, she noticed that zombies were climbing up the stairs now. A bunch of them, they had caused too much of a ruckus.

"We need to move..."the girl tells Saeko as she stood on the ledge of the roof.

Saeko looked around and noticed her other friends waiting in the HUMVEE they still had from long ago. "There.."Saeko pointed at the vehicle as the taller girl pulled her closer.

Before Saeko can even protest, the blood covered girl jumped from the roof.

Surprising the samurai with the strength she had in her. Not only was she jumping so far, almost reaching the HUMVEE. She was making that jump while carrying but herself, Saeko and Saya. The jump seemed light too.

"Woah!"Rei stared at them from on top the HUMVEE as the mystery girl landed close by and quickly rushed them into the vehicle. Getting in herself.

"Drive..."She tells Shizuka coldly, causing the blonde to gulp and nod before starting the car and driving off.

Rei got into the HUMVEE through the hole on top.

"Jesus Christ... Who are you?.."Rei stared at the new girl in their presence.

The girl stared back, her eyes now a different color. Causing Saeko to stare in confusion.

"I am no one of your concerns.."the girl states. "Just hurry to where your going, when there I'll be taking my leave..."she tells them seriously.

"You can't just leave!"Rei was confused as to why she was so rushed. "Your hurt."she noticed the cuts and bruises all over the other.

Saeko has not noticed that, only the blood that covered her.

"I'm fine, leave it be."The girl says coldly now.

"No I will not.. You saved my friends! At least let us do you a favor to get even, let us treat your wounds.."Rei tells her. "We have a nurse with us, she can help you!" She was being persistent now.

"... If I agree... You'll leave me alone?.."The mystery girl stared.

"Yes, now please... Just tell us your name."Rei nods.

This made the girl hesitant but she shook the hesitance off and sighs. "My name... Is Saya... Saya Kisaragi."

"Kisaragi-San..."Saeko repeats, "Thank you for helping us out back there. I was sure we were going to die..."Saeko said truthfully to the black headed girl.

"What happened?"Kohta asked curiously

"She protected Takagi and I from-"Saeko was cut off.

"I didn't protect you, or her..., I did it for my own reasons..."Kisaragi says seriously as she crossed her arms and eyes Saeko down.

"What reasons?"Rei was confused.

"My reasons are for me to know and for you to never find out, I was only told to stay because your nurse will fix my wounds. I'm not here to talk to you about my personal life..."Kisaragi glared at Rei as she pulled a water bottle out of her bag and drank it.

Right there and then... Did they know...

That they wanted Saya Kisaragi to stay with them, she was to right amount of strength they needed to make surviving this world even more easier.

Not only that, but she was a book... A locked book Saeko Busujima and everyone else wanted. They wanted to unlock her and read what was in her, wanted her to open up to them for some reason.

It was a heart tightening feeling as they now drive in silence.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Stoping here lol.<strong>

**Takagi:Not bad, but what about the name situation?**

**Me:Name situation?**

**Takagi:Me and the new character have the same name.**

**Me:Easy, I'll use your last names~~**

**Saeko:She's interesting.**

**Me:Course she is~~ that's why I'm addicted to her~~**

**Saeko:I see...**

**Me:I hope everyone liked this idea, and enjoyed this chapter. I did.**

**Kisaragi:That's because you wrote it...?**

**Me:Yes, I guess so. (=u='') Anyways, bye-nii~~**


End file.
